


Wrong

by AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk



Series: Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk/pseuds/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk
Summary: "It is wrong, our love.""I do not care. So long as I am with you, everything is right."





	Wrong

Shisui brushes a strand of hair out of Itachi’s eyes, his cousin staring at him with a look so intimate it sends a pleasant buzzing feeling deep throughout his bones. He moves his hand then to lace his fingers with Itachi’s, bringing Itachi’s hand up to press a chaste kiss against the pale skin. Itachi allows himself to be pulled closer, tucking his head beneath the elder boy’s chin, his breath tumbling out in little huffs against Shisui’s bare chest. They revel in this rare moment they have to themselves, simply soaking up the intimacy they nearly never get to share.

Eventually, Itachi mumbles, “It is wrong, our love.”

Shisui’s eyes snap open in surprise at the sudden comment. He’s fully aware of this fact- it is indisputably true. He’s thought about it countless times himself. Itachi is his cousin, after all. If anyone were to discover the true nature of their bond, Shisui has no doubt in his mind that they would immediately be torn apart from each other. Probably both excommunicated from their clan, as well, he thinks. Even with the potential consequences, Shisui has never felt any regret over entering this promiscuous relationship with his cousin and best friend. Albeit wrong, this is true love, he is sure.

“I do not care. So long as I am with you, everything is right,” Shisui declares, pressing a kiss to the top of Itachi’s head.

“And if our relationship is revealed?"

“I will fight for our love. I am not losing you, or this, Itachi.”

Itachi’s breath hitches. It’s what he was hoping Shisui would say, but what he knows is impossible. If they were put in that situation, he has a feeling they would be under watch. His father would be sure to keep them as far from each other as he could at all times. Itachi is certain they would both stop at nothing to get back to each other, even if it meant losing all contact with their clan until their deaths.

“I am so very in love with you,” Itachi whispers without planning it. He places a few fleeting kisses to his cousin’s collarbone and neck before resting his head against his chest once more.

“And I will eternally be infatuated with you, my love,” Shisui replies, wrapping his arms tightly around Itachi.

The night plays on, filled with soft touches and simple kisses. They both constantly wonder in the back of their minds how much time they may have left before they must return to hiding, hoping pointlessly that they could remain this way forever.

 

**fin.**


End file.
